14 May 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-14 ;Comments *A two hour 25 minute recording of a 2 hour 30 minute show is available. *John gives away ten pairs of tickets to 1994's Reading Festival in an exciting competition. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Po!, one and only session. Recorded 17 April 1994. No known commercial release. *Eric’s Trip. Repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 23 October 1993. Session recorded 16 September 1993. No know commercial release. Tracklisting *Blubber: ‘Pornobaby (7 inch)’ XMP Records *Howling Wolf: ‘Down In The Bottom’ *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Distance (LP – Distance)’ Domino *Po!: ‘Tomboy & Cowgirl’ (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: ‘Self-Obsessed and Sexxee (CD – Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star)’ Geffen *Utah Saints: ‘Highlander Bolland Remix (12 inch)’ FFRR *Eric's Trip: ‘Lost’ (Peel Session) *Don Van Vliet: ‘The Tired Plain (CD - Stand Up To Be Discontinued)’ Nur/Nicht/Nur *Junior Delgado: ‘Long Way (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights, Observer Style)’ Heartbeat Records *Fall: 'Junk Man (LP - Middle Class Revolt)’ Permanent *Groundhogs: 'Junkman (LP - Split)' Liberty *Marmion: ‘Firechild (Various Artists 12 inch - Superstition Allstars Vol.1)’ Superstition *Po!: ‘The Mad Girl’ (Peel Session) :(JP:'Been a dandy weekend for sessions this. No question.’) *Polvo: ‘Solitary Set (CD Single - Celebrate The New Dark Age)’ Touch And Go *Teen Generate: ‘Growin Up Wrong (7 inch – Split With Stepford 5)’ Demolition Derby :(5:30 news) *Alman Mulo Band: ‘Look At His Face (CD - Diamonds And Toads)’ Taste Records *Eric's Trip: ‘Sickness’ (Peel Session) *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Capricorn (LP - Astrology Songs)’ Amarillo Records :(JP: ‘I think I may have slipped up and played you that one twice. But what the heck. Talent is talent.’) *Drome: ‘Hoax! What Did You Got? (2xLP - The Final Corporate Colonization Of The Unconscious)’ Ninja Tune *Fireworks: ‘S’link (LP - Set The World On Fire)’ Crypt Records *Noise Addict: ‘I Wish I Was Him (10 inch - Young & Jaded)’ Wiiija Records *Po!: ‘Pop Star Wives’ (Peel Session) *Salt Tank: ‘Charged in Zion Canyon By [[Zion Train]] (CD - ST3)’ Internal *Bedhead: ‘Haywire (CD – WhatFunLifeWas)’ Trance Syndicate *Mazey Fade: ‘Porcelain Heads (LP - Secret Watchers Built The World)’ Domino :(JP: ‘Indispensible LP Alert’) *Chico Van Yika Brothers: 'Amen Barber (7 inch)' Zimbabwe Records *Eric's Trip: ‘Red Haired Girl’ (Peel Session) *Orb: 'Alles Ist Schoen (LP – Pomme Fritz)’ Island Records :(6:30 news) *Submarine: ‘JNR Elvis (7 inch)’ Ultimate Records *Zion Train: ‘Llanberis Pass (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub)’ Universal Egg *Po!: ‘A New Grandma’ (Peel Session) *Gospel Keynotes: ‘Jesus, You've Been Good To Me (CD - It's Jesus Y'All)’ Ace *Rosa Mota: ‘FV 3431 (7 inch - Spanish Fly Club)’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Eric's Trip: ‘Float’ (Peel Session) :(JP: It’s been a bizarre and terrible week’) *Autechre: 'Basscadet (2xLP – Incunabula)’ Warp Records § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-05-14 ;Length *02:25:09 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Competitions